


Heaven From Hell

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转Newt，是妹妹。虽然在这一篇里，是弟弟其实更适合……就当我是为了爽吧*旧文改，不一定写完。聊到嗑药文学就突然想起这篇的梗*非魔法AU，年代背景模糊，可能OOC。纽特drug abuse警告，本文三观可能严重的不正……





	1. Comfortably Numb

谁让我今天歌单循环到The Early Years 1965-1972呢……

 

 

 

 

 

 

忒修斯上一次看见纽特还是圣诞节假期。当时大家都穿着厚重的衣服，长袖，长袜，长裤。忒修斯没发现她瘦得病态，婴儿肥消下去，脸颊上的雀斑更明显，嘴唇是不健康的苍白。

“我们认为斯卡曼德小姐已经不适合在霍格沃茨继续完成学业，如有必要，校方可出具转学推荐信，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿都是不错的选择。”校长说了两个臭名昭著的，接受“问题学生”的寄宿女子学校名字。他的眼神暗示忒修斯说这还完全是看在您已故双亲的面子上。

“或者在家自学。”一个红发的、穿灰色马甲和西裤的老师在旁边说，忒修斯不确定他是什么身份。

“斯卡曼德小姐很聪明，也有天赋。如果她无法适应寄宿读书，您可以给她找家庭教师，或者接受函授课程，在家休养一段时间再报考。”

“谢谢你的意见，邓布利多。”校长严厉地说。

忒修斯抬眼多看了这个老师一下，他看起来很真诚。无法适应。纽特已经在寄宿女子学校呆了四个年头，他不知道这个邓布利多是不是在讽刺他。

“我会考虑。”最后他敷衍地朝校长点了点头，站起来扣上西装外套第二颗纽扣。他在暗示这就是全部了。校长同他握手，他离开办公室，纽特垂着头玩着手指等在外面。

“走吧。”他严厉地说，又觉得自己过于严厉而缓和了一下口气：“跟我回家。”

他没看见的时候纽特把刚才玩的那一团，毛衣袖口扯出来的线扯断，手指搓弄着弹开。但她没看见的时候这些没有重量的纤维在空中飘着又粘附到她的长袜上。

他亲自开车。纽特的行李很少，老式轿车后座就能放下。一箱子书，一个更小箱子的衣物。她的书包抱在她自己腿上，盖住她短裙和长袜中间露出的一截皮肤。

一路上他们很沉默。忒修斯不知道跟这个妹妹能够交流什么。她十三岁时就被送去了寄宿学校，因为他忙。她再小一点的时候他也不常在，因为他自己也在伦敦的一所寄宿学校。

他们兄妹记忆里相处时间最长的还是父母去世时那个夏天。但那时他还是太忙了。夜里他神经质地起床，检查纽特是不是还在床上，她半夜光着脚跑到墓地里靠着代表妈妈的十字架入睡的模样吓到了他。而纽特把这当成了捉迷藏，把哥哥当成抓捕她的邪恶管理员。她总在躲他。

当时他自己也只有二十一岁而已。他不知道该怎么做。

于是他送走了纽特。

“跟我说句话，纽特。”他一边开车一边清了清嗓子说，但语气好像还是太过严厉了。

“你要把我送去法国或者德国吗？”她问，风马牛不相及地。

忒修斯沉默了一会儿。

“你希望我怎么做？”他问，“你更愿意跟我住在一起吗？”

她低着头，从低着头的动作让脖子划了一个向下的弧度，偏过去看窗外。典型的纽特的姿势。

“我都可以。”她说，“我快要十八岁了。”

忒修斯不明白她这样说意味着什么。沉默继续着，伦敦市区还有三百五十一英里远。

 

纽特在家里住了下来。这是忒修斯自己买下的公寓，家族资产的首付，象征性地贷了一点款，红砖结构的两层房子。对一个保守党党魁身边，最年轻最得信任的助理，一个政治前途十分光明的年轻人来说，这是很符合身份的住所。

她的衣箱打开着，书箱在取出一些后依然关着。她把这间忒修斯特意留下的卧室住得像是旅馆房间。没有什么私人物品也没有寄托感情。

忒修斯依然早出晚归。纽特不做饭，有杂货店的人每周送来新鲜食材。她煮咖啡，做三明治，咖啡和茶交替着喝。忒修斯不忍苛责她。她不想读书就随她去，霍格沃茨的心理医生说她状态很脆弱。反正他养得起她。

他从未不愉快地接受这个责任。他只是不知道怎么做才是最优解而已。

一个周五的夜里他发现了纽特被开除的真实原因。

他从酒会上回来时已经喝得有点多。进门时纽特沉默地搀扶他一下，替他挂好大衣，给他倒水。忒修斯很感动。他不想给年幼者添麻烦，很快就回去睡了，大约凌晨三点醒，醒来后就洗澡。打理清楚自己以后他没有了困意，还有一点点宿醉的过分清醒和头疼。

他离开卧室穿过走廊，准备去抽烟和看文件。

纽特房间的门缝下露出很暗的灯光。飘出来他不愿承认的气味。

他震惊和震怒地推门进去，他十七岁的妹妹裹着毯子坐在窗框下的暖气旁，鼻子里吐出的烟雾让她面目模糊。

忒修斯夺下纽特手里粗糙的烟卷，她明显已经high了，眼神没有焦距，手指没有力气。他蹲在纽特身前，拍打她的脸颊，她咯咯笑着，但还能认出这是忒修斯，抬手搂他的脖子叫他的昵称。

太亲密。她穿着棉布吊带和极窄小的内裤，乳头涨起，凸出在薄薄的布料下。她全身皮肤发红发热。

“我们得谈谈了，纽特。”他压抑着咆哮的声音。

“是你从不跟我谈！”她发出尖叫。

忒修斯抱她到小床上去。他也没有办法，一时间真的没有办法。他暴躁地站在纽特的房间里，四处张望，开始动手搜寻她剩下的大麻。

一点儿也不难找，就大喇喇地放在她书桌的抽屉里，就像在挑衅他这个家长。忒修斯坐回小床边，握住纽特的肩膀摇晃，她的眼神还在涣散，鼻尖潮红得渗出汗珠。

床太窄了。这只是给他未成年的妹妹临时来住准备的木架子床。他的臀挨着纽特的腿，她几乎是半裸的，而他只系着浴袍。

最后忒修斯也还是没有办法。“你先睡吧。”他涩涩地说，把纽特塞进被子里，盖好她。

他关门出去时纽特一脚踢开了薄被，大半片背部和雪白的腿翻过来，脸和手消失在一团糟的床上。

她已经十七岁了。她五英尺七英寸高，胸脯至少有B罩杯。她已经不是那个没发育也没穿胸衣，什么都不懂的小女孩。

忒修斯关门出去。

 

他们吵了一架。大多数时候是忒修斯在吼，纽特说“不”，和“你从来不懂”，还有“你现在想起来表现得不那么自私是不是太晚了”。

他也想不出自己还能怎么做，难道给霍格沃茨的校长打电话？问清楚纽特到底做了什么？

他宣布要关她的禁闭，纽特直接发笑了。

她基本从来没离开过这所公寓，忒修斯怀疑如果可以的话，她甚至不愿离开二楼。

他烦躁地揉着太阳穴，坐在沙发上。“从什么时候开始的？”他问。

纽特没那么快回答，忒修斯发现她专注地盯着自己的小腿。“什么时候？”他又问了一遍，声音更大了。

“有一个线头。”纽特说，“你的袜子上，有一个灰色的线头。”

忒修斯不明白她是不是故意在跟自己作对。

“在这儿……对，就是这。请不要动……”她探身过来，忒修斯有些僵硬了。但她只是在他小腿靠近脚踝的侧面，做了一个拈的动作，就直起腰。

那应该是从他穿的灰色长裤上掉下来的。

纽特瓷白的指尖把那根线搓成一团，看它跟尘埃搅在一起，变得潮湿、缩小、发黑的一小粒。

“我给你泡杯茶吧。”他放弃了。

“我要咖啡。”纽特说。

“不，你不能再喝咖啡了。”忒修斯说，他努力地思考：“巧克力？热可可，行吗？”他一边暗自祈祷柜子里有可可粉。

“我不要热可可。”

他们的母亲才给纽特做热可可。

“茶。”忒修斯坚持。

纽特看着他。空气里的尘埃感很重，清醒时的纽特表情永远无辜。她永远表现得像造成这一切的是忒修斯，就连她选择自我放弃也是哥哥的错。

他拥抱了妹妹，把她瘦弱的肩膀揽在怀里。她没有别的亲人了，他也没有。

他们是世界上唯一的彼此。

“给我一块……巧克力吧。”纽特低低地说。并没有回抱他。

他很快发现纽特的问题不只是大麻。

大麻不至于让她低烧，焦虑，过多地失眠，像不懂事的小孩子一样渴求糖果。他甚至还有点庆幸她只是渴求糖果。巧克力，黑巧克力，融化在她手指上，嘴角和舌尖，黏腻浓郁的香气，就像是要刻意掩盖什么气味。

忒修斯不得不再次承认自己的确是一个很不称职的兄长。他在纽特过分精神地哼着歌烹调晚饭时才察觉不对。他在她枕头套里找到了淡黄色、亚克力质感的药片，崩溃地坐在地上双手捂住脸，脑壳嗡嗡作响。

他联系了戒毒所，沉默地给纽特打包行李。她冲上楼来，在门口刹住车，指尖嵌进木门框，白到像是要崩裂开。

“你又要放逐我了吗？”她问。

放逐这个词太强烈，终于激起了他的内疚感。

“我能怎么做？纽特？”他说，“你愿意我怎么做？我能帮得了你吗？”

“抱我。”许久后，纽特说。

他放弃了，像她儿时那样把她抱在怀里，然后又横抱起来放到床上去。

 

忒修斯尽量不再加班。去他妈的四月竞选，去他妈的格林德沃。头几天纽特很好，很正常，她甚至打开书本重新开始学习。

第三天，不，是第四天晚上，他松懈了。他又加班。回来时，一楼二楼都关着灯，不好的预兆。纽特的卧室开着门，没有人。

他自己的卧室门敞开着。忒修斯加重了脚步，但床上的人没有察觉。她双腿大开成M字型，挺着下身，手指消失在自己暴露无遗的穴里。她的另一只手使劲揉自己的胸脯，把那粉色的一点搓大，拉长。她的身体只沐浴在月光下。她自己喘得很大声。

她臀下压着忒修斯的衬衫，他的被子缠在她汗津津的腿和腰上。

他退了出去，倒退着离开二楼，离开自己的公寓。他靠在门外的砖墙上抽烟，一根接一根。直到下身的勃起终于能消停下去。他抽完自己后半周的存量。

忒修斯“真正”回到家里时客厅留着一盏台灯，他才发现厨房还留着一盘三明治，茶壶有余温。他轻轻拧开纽特卧室的门，她侧卧着，睡得像一个天使，嘴角有微笑。

床单上有她的味道。他不知道那件衬衣去了哪里。他像每一个单身汉一样不懂得打理自己的衣橱。

他躺在被她浸湿的原处射在自己手心里。

清晨六点他就起来用洗衣机。操作好按钮后，他直起腰来，纽特已经无声无息地站在他身后。

“要茶？”他靠在岛台上问。

“我被开除是因为他们抓到我们在一起，互相抚摸。”纽特在晨光里平静地说。

忒修斯不明白她为什么可以一脸轻松地、在一大早，在他缺乏睡眠时，他丧失道德地自渎后抛出这样的信息炸弹。

“不只是一个‘她’，不只我们两人。我们有许多人。她们声称受到我的蛊惑，或许是对的。那玩意让我们很想要。也许它就是被使用在女高中生身上，但也许是我先开的头。我比较敏感。”

忒修斯不知道自己应该说什么。

“我也不知道这是反应还是后遗症。它放大了……我就是很容易想要。就连现在，我也想。”纽特平静地陈述着，她没什么表情，用的也是很中性的词，但不知道为什么忒修斯抓紧了身后的抽屉把手。

一大清早的。早晨六点。两个小时后他还要出门工作。

纽特低下头，她穿着一件长衬衫当睡衣，忒修斯现在才发觉这件衬衣很眼熟。他已经失去了判断力。

“你看……线头。”她像发现了什么新大陆似地说，拉起一边衣襟，拈出一根白色的线。

下摆被她的动作抬高了。忒修斯恨自己的视力太好，他看到她若隐若现的阴户，但更吸引目光的是顺着她大腿内侧流下的水痕。他不知道有哪个女人会一大早湿成这个样子。就连他操过最浪的妓女也没这么敏感。她甚至都没有被他触碰到。

他们站在厨房里，面对面，忒修斯背后是柜台，台面上有刀。纽特的背后是窗，她逆着光，赤脚踩在拼花瓷砖上，拜良好的采光所赐，她腿间也有光线透过来。

“帮我，忒修斯。”她抬起绿色的眼睛。

这大概是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

纽特靠上来吻了忒修斯。她吻得很娴熟。一点点撬开他的唇瓣，把自己送进他口腔中，舌尖勾他的上颚。他又勃起了。

但他到底没让纽特解开自己的裤子，像他说的，早上还有工作。纽特把他的手拉到自己下身，她又湿又烫，手指进去没有阻碍，但很紧。他希望是因为寄宿女校管理足够严格，没有小伙子溜进去。他把纽特抱起来，分开腿放在厨房流理台上，她屁股底下的洗衣机嗡嗡震动着。

她张开双腿，没有内裤。她的穴口红涨着，阴蒂胀大，很湿。她整个人都开始发红了。年轻女孩子的性欲勃发，脆弱又美丽。如果她是任何一个女人，陌生人，妓女，同事，哪怕是表妹，别人的老婆，他都会不顾一切插进去干到她尿出来。但纽特是他毋庸置疑同父同母的亲生妹妹。

“仅此一次。”他用手指把她弄到一次高潮以后警告地说。

如果不是他也勃起得这么厉害，而纽特带着余韵的慵懒嗤笑一声，这句话可能多少还有点分量。

忒修斯去上班了。他选择加班。不认为还能再出什么状况。

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

下回预告：你哥觉得他也应该磕点蓝色小药丸。


	2. High way to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有忒修斯x路人girl的描写！  
> 本章还有一点莉塔x纽妹的暗示。

事实是他一直在走神。他不断地想起纽特，想起她小时候的样子，努力回想她刚进入青春期的样子，难以抑制地想起她情动撩人的样子。可是他们相处的时间不多。他没有太多素材，最近的素材是十七岁的纽特。裸体的。

他抄错了两个数据，然后马上改正。他在报告上签下纽特的名字，然后涂掉改成忒修斯。

他不能做出乱伦的丑事。绝不能。他已经决定了要从政，成为格林德沃的助理简直是一个通天台阶。万一被人发现，他在政坛永远不能翻身。

可如果没有人能发现。

不。他不能对不起死去的父母。他向他们保证要好好照顾纽特，他已经失了职。纽特现在的状态不健康，她不知道自己在做什么。可忒修斯心里有数。

虽然他被撩拨得欲火焚身，但这仅仅是因为他太久没有得到纾解。

下午四点他约一个从前的朋友莎伦出来，问她有没有空。她的公寓离他的办公室不远，下城区。他进门后没有什么寒暄，抱起金发的女人粗鲁地接吻，从兜里摸出准备好的避孕套，在沙发上只脱了裤子从后面操进去。

莎伦是一个丰满娇小的女人，浑圆的大腿，肥硕的臀部。他粗暴地干她，发泄心里憋闷许久的欲望。中间她想换姿势，他按住女人的脖子，很坚持从后面。

他射得很快，脑子里想着纽特。

莎伦不太满意。他匆匆穿衣，说下次一起出来吃个饭。她脸上的表情很明显是最好不要有下一次了。

忒修斯回办公室工作，整理民调数据和报告，撰写下一场大学演说需要调整的意见。他工作到八点，回到家接近九点。

开门前的一瞬间他十分害怕看到衣冠不整的纽特。她不该只穿着一件哥哥的白衬衫，露出锁骨和整双修长漂亮的腿。她那样穿的时候活像一个成人片女星。他打赌会有有成打的男人为了这样的封面购买她，整个季度都翻来覆去地幻想射在她那张长满雀斑的脸上。

还好，纽特穿得整整齐齐的。圆领T恤和牛仔裤，一条腿压在屁股下，抱着一盒巧克力，坐在沙发上看电视。

“在看什么？”忒修斯扯松了领带过去问。好像早上出门前用手指操她的是另一个人。

“战争与和平，BBC翻拍的。”纽特说，一边剥开一颗糖纸送进嘴里。

他漫不经心地扫了一眼荧幕，一个圆寸头留鬓角的男人正在和女人调情。他也在沙发上坐下，伸长腿，皮鞋搭在茶几上。

他安静了一会儿又忍不住开始说教：“我让你把自己吃胖一点儿，不是让你只摄入糖分。你今天吃了多少巧克力？”

纽特耸耸肩：“我只是帮你解决你丢在厨房的那一些，情人节礼物。不被吃掉的话那些女人会很伤心的。”

“纽特。”他叹气。

“难道说还有男人？”纽特打趣他。这是一个进步，他们现在的对话变多了。

“我喜不喜欢女人你没数吗。”他没好气地说，说完马上就后悔了。

他早上的勃起，在摸她时硬邦邦顶住她的大腿。还有他娴熟的技巧。用最快的速度让她高潮，手指一伸进去就判断出哪里是她的G点。

纽特意味深长地看着他，忒修斯移开目光。一会儿后她也移开了。

她在他的余光里吮吸手指上残留的巧克力。细白的指尖消失在她唇里，张嘴时能看到粉色的舌头，压在洁白的牙齿下。她很会接吻。也许只是像她说的，在女校里和同学意乱情迷地互相抚慰。但她的样子更像是很会吮吸男人的阴茎。

她的眼睛碧绿，虹膜上有棕色的斑。眼睛是他们兄妹区别最大的地方，纽特像妈妈，他像爸爸。他自己的眼睛是蓝色的。但他们的轮廓，鼻子、眉弓、嘴唇和下巴都很像。

他鼻子上也有一些细小的雀斑，只不过纽特全身都是雀斑。包括她的大腿内侧。

 

入睡前纽特抱着枕头出现在他卧室门口。

“我想要人陪。”她冷静的模样，活像他说“不”以后就会翻窗子出去随便找一个男孩子躺上他的床。忒修斯系着浴袍站在床边，跟她僵持着。

“我需要人陪。”纽特复述，“在霍格沃茨，我们一个寝室有四个人。我怕黑，怕耳边听不到人的呼吸，半夜醒来我会不能再入睡。”

忒修斯的胸脯起伏着，看着她。

纽特朝屋里踏了一步。他投降了。

他放弃只穿内裤睡觉的习惯，穿上T恤和长裤，找出另一床被子。

他的床足够大，但两床羽绒被太松软，堆得很满，像棉花糖。很滑稽。他的一半被子滑落到地上，也许纽特那半边也是。早上醒来她的大半被子掉到地上，她一只手一条腿露在外面，腿压在忒修斯的被子上。

忒修斯轻轻把一部分身子从被她压住的地方移开，去洗漱。纽特没有醒，他用不着遮掩晨勃。他起床的时间总是非常早。

他离开家去上班，有点害怕纽特在他的卧室里乱翻。他床头柜里有一些玩具，成人杂志，避孕套和润滑油，买春的电话簿。还有一副手铐和皮拍，没怎么用过。姑娘们不太喜欢他粗暴的一面。

还好他屋里没有前任和炮友留下的东西。实际上他不怎么带人回来。他更喜欢去姑娘们的地方，酒店钟点房，停车场，哪怕酒吧后巷，或者公共卫生间。在床上是他控制狂和阴暗面发作的地方。他不喜欢私人空间被入侵。他永远都不可能给姑娘自己公寓的钥匙。

纽特除外。她是妹妹，是家人。忒修斯对她不设防。他的书房她也可以随便使用。

他抄错数据，马上改正。他在废纸上涂写纽特的名字，又划掉。

纽特很温顺。在那次手活中。忒修斯让她张开就张开，让她高潮就高潮。他每次抱她，不管是把睡着的她抱到床上，还是那天把她抱到洗衣机上坐着，她都十分配合，毫不反抗。

或许在她和同校女生的性事中，她也是被动的那一个。她会愿意给人舔，她最敏感，她高潮得最快。忒修斯想知道她能不能潮吹。他有点喜欢女人下面喷水时的样子。潮吹后的穴十分松软，姑娘也会失去反抗的力气。

她在忒修斯的被子里，闻着他衬衫上的气味自慰。她想要哥哥的阴茎插自己。

他在键盘上敲打纽特的名字，又一一删去。

 

晚上纽特睡在忒修斯的床上。这成了惯例。早上他醒来，经常发现她的被子掉下去一半，她试图往身边的另一条被子里埋。有时他会顺手把她盖好，有时他也不管她。

他晨勃，每一天。

他们没再越界。他又试图约莎伦，她拒绝了。他想过买春，但上班时间很难再挤出一两个小时。他可以在八点以后去酒吧随便钓一个，但纽特在家等他。她正在恢复。不发烧，不焦虑，重新开始自学。她还是可以申请大学，也许到时她会离开忒修斯。离开伦敦。甚至英国。

忒修斯也需要麻醉和放松自己。他从不用酒精，也不再使用药物。他过去曾沉迷于性爱，过度的性爱。他的身体不错，可以应付得来。可是纽特，纽特在家。他匆忙的手淫没有用，他晨勃，有时入睡前还会勃起一次。

四月中旬他跟格林德沃一起去纽蒙迦德大学演讲。演讲很成功，他是这次讲稿的主要操刀者。他站在厅侧，听众反应挺热烈。青年学生脸上是迷醉信服的表情。格林德沃是天才的演说家，他能够轻易说服人，把他的观点以微妙的方式埋藏在大段冠冕堂皇的说辞里。忒修斯跟对了人。

答提问时格林德沃曾给他投来一瞥，是赞许的眼神。他精神百倍。

然后他看到熟悉的脸和身段，是纽特。忒修斯一愣。她身边有一个棕色皮肤的漂亮女孩，也很年轻，他不认识。那个女孩高高举起手，格林德沃向她示意。

“您所说的‘每个人都有自己适合的位置’是一个逻辑看似很洽的结论。对青年人来说，您是在鼓励他们尽快在社会上寻找这个位置，并且朝着坐上这个位置努力，重复这样的努力吗？您是否不赞同每一个个体都有无限的可能性，不鼓励他们尝试走出樊笼和舒适区呢？您作为政治家提出这样的口号，是否有支持阶层固化，阻碍社会流动的倾向？”

一个尖锐的问题。聪明的姑娘。聪明，而且漂亮。格林德沃向她微笑，侃侃而谈。避开她问题的核心，进行归谬。讨论理想和现实，安抚大多数，建立更多人认可的，肤浅的，现实的共同利益。

典型的格林德沃。典型的政治说辞。忒修斯对此道已经烂熟于心。这一套在美国管用了，英国也是如此。大学生不代表他们真的就是社会精英，顶尖聪明人在哪里都是少数。

散场前两分钟忒修斯穿过人群去握住纽特的手臂。她有点惊讶，说：“我还以为你没看见我呢。”

“怎么可能。你来这里干什么？”

“我来见莉塔。莉塔，这是我哥哥忒修斯。忒修斯，这是我在霍格沃茨的同学莉塔。她来参加纽蒙迦德的辩论特长考试。”

“你好，纽特的哥哥忒修斯。”漂亮姑娘向他伸出手。他握了握，修长的手，指甲剪得很整齐。

他想知道莉塔是不是跟纽特上过床。她是不是那些跟纽特互相抚摸的女孩子中的一个。她个子娇小，纽特修长，她橄榄色的皮肤发光，纽特苍白又容易发红。

他握莉塔手的时间过长了些。

“斯卡曼德！”他的同事在叫他。

忒修斯向莉塔微笑，说抱歉，强硬地拉着纽特的手一起过去。穿过人群。格林德沃正好从讲台上脱身，看到纽特，微笑时投来询问的目光。

“我的妹妹。”忒修斯向他介绍。

“这就是你那位在霍格沃茨读书的妹妹。”格林德沃对办公室每一个人的家庭都了如指掌，“年轻、聪明，有野心的女士，更好的世界是为你们塑造的。”

白发的政治家能向所有人散发蛊惑人心的魅力，可纽特一向对政治不感冒。她敷衍地点头。

“我的一位老朋友好像在霍格沃茨任教。您认识他吗？他叫阿不思·邓布利多。”格林德沃说。

“他教我们英文文学，他是我最喜欢的老师。”纽特回答。

格林德沃又笑了起来，拍拍忒修斯的肩转身离开。

“你直接回家。”忒修斯告诉纽特说，“我还得回一趟办公室，不能带着你。”

“莉塔开了车。她送我。”纽特说。

他朝人群那边看过去。那个女孩还在等他们结束，朝忒修斯一笑。

 

他不只是回办公室一趟。他们开了个小会，格林德沃对忒修斯很赞赏。收拾材料时另一位文书助理跟他擦肩而过，可能想把忒修斯手里的东西撞掉，但忒修斯比这个年轻男孩拜尔本强壮得多。他又回到自己的桌子前整理了两小时文件，细细做笔记。

他回到家时接近十点了。纽特正在从楼梯上下来，看见他，表情不变，但脚有一个想退回去往上的动作。他敏锐地捕捉到。

“你晚上做了什么？”他一边松领带一边问。

“看书，自学。”纽特站在楼梯上回答他。

“什么科目？”

“生物学。”

他走上了楼梯，走近她，纽特向后缩了一下。

他的脸埋在纽特脖子里，鼻尖蹭她的耳朵，颧骨。熟悉的气味。她的衣服上也有。她一点儿也不会隐瞒，因为从来没有被管教过。

忒修斯攥住她的手腕往她房间走，几乎是拖拽她。纽特着急，屁股往后坠，但她的力气对忒修斯来说比情人间的玩笑还不足。他走进纽特的房间，这里已经不是她睡觉的地方了。窗户大开着，但味道还没散尽。

“交出来。”忒修斯满脸寒霜地说。

“我用完了。没有了。只是很少的一点儿。”

“你今天出门去，就是去买大麻？”她的兄长看起来在暴怒边缘。

“不，不！我并没有想！”纽特分辩着，“我是为了去见莉塔，我真的只是去见了莉塔！”

“那就是她给你的？”

纽特涨红了脸。她全身都在发红，鼻尖上出汗。她也许是劲儿还没过去。她连撒谎编借口都不会。

忒修斯把纽特整个人扣在胸前，使她动弹不得。他用的力气很大，但纽特没叫疼。

“是不是她引诱你？”他一字一句地问。

“不！”纽特尖叫起来。

“我不相信。”他冷笑，“你说的话我一个字都不相信。爸爸妈妈没有把你抚养成一个满嘴谎言的女孩子。我也没有教过你抽大麻，跟同性上床。你在掩饰什么？”

“我真的没有掩饰。”纽特都快哭了，“她只是给了我一点儿，因为我说我很久没有了。是，我们是上过床，但那就只是因为我们都想要。没有感情的那种。而且是我先开始的，我想被抚摸。莉塔是我最好的朋友。我们一起用了以后，我就会特别想要，有时候到神智不清的地步。”

他紧紧盯着纽特的眼睛，问：“那你现在想要吗？”

她的嘴唇颤抖了。他发烫的、肌肉结实的身体紧紧贴着她。

“想。”她说。

 

纽特躺在床上，忒修斯居高临下俯视她，一粒粒解开自己衬衫的纽扣。

“我们必须先制定规则。”他慢条斯理地说。

“好。”

“第一，我是为了满足你。没有任何人能够知道我们做的事。”

“好。”

“第二，你也必须满足我。没有任何人能够知道我们做的事。”

“好。”她难耐地夹起双腿，又被拉开。“还有吗？”

“还有，第三。”他用眼神从上到下，扫视她的全身，像看一个猎物。她的确是一个猎物，还是让他最满意的那一个。

“跟我做爱的时候，你是阿尔忒弥斯。只是做爱而已。你不是我的女朋友，或者情人。我们是家人。”

他把这个中间名念得像是一个色情单词，只有他自己知道这是做了一个什么样的决定。他可能会万劫不复。但，如果经历了放荡又充实、被众人环绕，享受美酒和成功的五十年，死在子孙绕膝时；或者简单一点，很年轻地猝死在办公桌前，咽气前的那一刻，他眼前走马灯过自己的一生，他依然会后悔。他会后悔没有得到她，他放任这样的感觉离开后，一定会一辈子意难平。他会在每一个感觉空虚的夜里想念她，幻想她。以他对自己的了解，他很大概率会常常感到空虚。不管他还能再活五十年还是五分钟。

身下等待着的女孩已经在颤抖了。她勉强撑着冷静的语气问：“那我需要叫你什么？

他压下去，舔她的嘴角，一直舔到耳垂：“叫哥哥就行。”

 

他憋久了，这晚玩得稍微有点过。

这是阿尔忒弥斯第一次跟男人做爱。他的手指就比女孩子的要长，更别提他又大又粗的阴茎。他没浪费时间做前戏，她自己已经因为药物湿得彻底。他浅浅抽插，在她以为这就是全部，已经足够舒服时，狠狠尽根顶进去，顶得她眼珠都凸出来。接下来就是暴风骤雨的抽送。他操得毫不留情，快感很快带来疼，阿尔忒弥斯整个人都蜷起来，又被强硬地按着打开。

她下面已经被摩擦得感觉火辣。他用了一些润滑油，从后面进去，摁紧她的脖子。她只能得到很少的空气。从后面就太深了。他的阴茎很大，是那种处理不当会让人第二天不能正常走路的尺寸。这个姿势，她只有被顶到深处的感觉，没有摩擦的细微体验。她只觉得自己在被使用，没有尊重，但意外地获得快感。她害怕自己马上要窒息的时候，才被松开。

同一时间的高潮让她一下子出了很多水。她自己不知道，但忒修斯感觉到。

她这副身体一定可以潮吹。

阿尔忒弥斯这晚被干了不止一次。规则二，她也要满足他。她哭泣，不反抗。他拆了第三个避孕套，从侧面进去，意外地轻柔。但他的手握住她的手腕，力气很大，会留下淤青。她腰上第一轮被掐的地方已经发青了，脖子上布满吻痕，乳房上一圈一圈的牙印。

她想说你不用那么用力，我不会反抗的，但很快发现这是他的乐趣。他的眼睛一直看着她，四目相对。

她向他索吻。她被操得哆哆嗦嗦，仍温顺地张开腿，向哥哥撅起嘴唇。他满足她。唇舌纠缠间，她知道自己那点吻技根本不足一提。他吮吸和侵略的节奏让她在窒息边缘流出生理性的眼泪，好像光靠这个吻就可以高潮。

她已经高潮太多次，不太可能继续高潮了。不断在巅峰边缘堆叠的快感太过沉重，她突然失去了意识。

她不知道最后忒修斯撤了出来，没完成这一次。他拉过被子盖住她，让她睡，拧毛巾过来给她擦下身的狼藉。床单来不及换。他让她睡在还算干净的那一边，把她整个人搂在怀里。

 

纽特在忒修斯的臂弯里醒来。哥哥英俊的脸离自己只是一个抬头的距离。

虽然没有再用药物，但在之后连续两周的每一个夜里，她都是他的阿尔忒弥斯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

下回预告：你哥醋海掀波，外人看不懂这个三角关系。


	3. Every You Every Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有一点哥x嫂描写  
> *本章有莉塔x纽特百合情节  
> *本章……哥哥很鬼畜，嫂子也挺鬼畜的，不知道怎么警告……  
> *作者真的没有对嫂子不敬的意思，嫂子不（算）是反派，真不是

忒修斯跟纽特在床上意外地合拍。

他有点小癖好，而纽特很温顺又很能忍疼。第一晚的次日他看着妹妹身上青青紫紫的痕迹有点后悔和后怕，但纽特只是说“没关系”。而且她那么年轻，皮肤弹性好得不得了，过个两三天痕迹就淡下去了。哪怕前一晚忒修斯操得那么狠，她下面也没肿多久，只除了早上下楼稍微有点别扭，之后再没说什么。

次日晚他没好意思再要，哪怕他心里还想。纽特睡在自己那床被子里，半夜又蹬掉，觉得冷朝身边的热源拱过来。忒修斯这次没拦着她，她自己钻过来，在哥哥怀里找了个舒服的姿势。他抱着她，她就没再动过，一直到天亮。

忒修斯不喜欢抱着女人过夜。实际上他很少会留下来过夜。但纽特，这是纽特。他心甘情愿睡成她身后的另一柄勺子。

他没有觉得这有什么不对。她陪他上床做爱，同时她又是他的小妹妹。这永远不可能真正分得清。他当然会对她特别照顾。

他也不会像对外面的女人、花钱的女人那样毫不怜惜地玩她。实际上纽特虽然不会反抗，但她会哭，她一哭起来忒修斯就有点不知道还能不能继续玩。就算他认为纽特是有点享受其中，她没明确地说喜欢，他就还是不太敢做。即使他内心非常想，而且一天比一天更渴望。

他想玩坏她，弄伤她，让她彻底臣服，彻底失去戒心和自尊，成为他一个人的玩具，想怎么弄就怎么弄。当然他的意思是仅仅在床上。或者说，卧室里。

忒修斯是一个成熟的人。他甚至有点过度早熟了，考虑到很多他这个年纪的男人还被称为大男孩，在愚蠢甜腻的恋爱、学业和初份工作中焦头烂额。他把这段禁忌的关系很好地留在了卧室里。在卧室里，他只称呼她为“阿尔忒弥斯”。一旦离开这间一百五十尺的房间（包括连接的浴室），他立马恢复成道貌岸然的兄长，绝不对她再有任何逾矩。

他严格得甚至到了不近人情的程度。

等纽特从初次中恢复过来，他们就每天都做。

这对忒修斯来说不成问题。何况他觉得很多时候纽特只是在配合他，他当然不会说破。两周以后有一晚他惯常地躺下后把她拉到怀里，手掌滑过她裸露在衣服外的肌肤，撩起她上衣下摆摸进去。起先她喘息着，在他摸到腿间的时候突然一个激灵把他推开。

他已经不喜欢被纽特拒绝了。马上沉下脸色。

可纽特只是呜呜咽咽地说：“我月经来了，能不能不弄。”

忒修斯愣了一下，他不是没有过长期伴侣，只是没有过这么亲密的关系。他的手僵在纽特大腿上，她得不到肯定的回答，也没敢移开。忒修斯发现她不敢动时简直一下子就勃起了。之前摸的时候想法倒还不大。

她一动不动，忒修斯呼吸粗重地半压在她身上，她肯定感受到了他勃起的阴茎。

她怎么能这么温顺，这么逆来顺受。就算她生理上不允许，刚才也只是询问忒修斯能不能。

最后他克制住了。纽特毕竟才十七岁，他们刚刚“在一起”不到一个月。他还有的是时间调教她。他从纽特身上翻下来，她给他一次手活了事。不是忒修斯不想要她舔，只是他心里有点乱和焦躁，被牙齿咬到几下后就粗鲁地制止了她。

纽特帮他处理干净，怯生生地爬回他身侧躺好。她的被子早被堆到了飘窗上，现在也依然跟他睡在一起。她好像觉得忒修斯会赶她走，他仰面躺着，平复了一下，没理会纽特让自己入睡了。

早上的时候她又钻到了他怀里。

在她没说自己身上方便的时候，他们就这样互不相干。但她仍想要忒修斯在睡眠时抱住她。他没有异议。

忒修斯当然知道女人的经期大概多长。几天后的一晚，他把刚洗完澡出来的纽特拉到自己身边。他叉开腿坐在床边上，她全身因为热水又粉又潮的，柔顺地让哥哥把自己按在大腿上，手爬进她浴袍的衣襟。他们开始接吻，但摸到下面时她又躲开了，支支吾吾地说还没干净。

他沉默了一阵子，不太相信。但他没有真的做出扒下她内裤亲眼看一看的举动。有了纽特以后他就没找过别的女人，习惯了经常的性爱，一旦停下来几天，他会特别容易有欲望。他沉着脸，纽特躲避他的视线，好像怕哥哥要强迫她一些什么。最后又是一次简单的手活配合一些舌头完事。

 

又过了一两天，卧室里的活动已经戛然而止，不过忒修斯并没有拒绝晚上抱着纽特睡觉。周三的晚上，他跟格林德沃出席一个募捐晚会，觥筹交错的时候他看到了一个姑娘，十分面熟。

不只是面熟。他记得这个漂亮姑娘。她叫莉塔，他现在知道了她姓莱斯特兰奇。她跟在她的白人父亲身侧，打扮起来比同龄的纽特成熟许多。他还记得这个女孩在纽蒙迦德大学的发言，或许又是一头黑羊。他完成了自己的社交任务，靠在墙上，用一杯香槟挡住自己下半张脸。他在人群中找她的影子。

然后这个影子自己飘到了他的身边。忒修斯察觉到，回过头，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇立在他旁边，微笑地看着他。

她的微笑让他很不舒服。

她和纽特上过床。或许是她启蒙了纽特，在性的方面。他不知道有哪一个女高中生像纽特这样，他不知道这算不算正常需求。刨去他们是亲兄妹的部分，他不知道他这样对待纽特健康不健康。

他朝她露出一个迷人的笑，问候道：“我有没有替我的同事们感谢您父亲的捐赠？”

莉塔扬起下巴。这个女郎的气质与其说是冷漠，甚至让他想到冷冽、有毒之类的词语。她说：“如果你是为捐款感谢我，没有必要，钱不是我的。如果你为了别的事感谢我，那我欠你一句‘没关系’。”

她笑了，啜了一口杯中香槟，转身离开。忒修斯快步跟上她。

很棒。她想要他的兴趣，现在她得到了。酒会上不缺无聊人。有人看到了他追着莱斯特兰奇小姐到走廊上去，他年轻英俊，前途光明，她家世显赫又美貌。流言很快会在需要流言的人群当中传播起来。

“跟我谈谈纽特。”忒修斯把她拦在一个拐角处，上身前倾着靠近她。

“你拿什么报答我？”她问。

“你说得出来，我就尝试。”他回答。

“跟我约会。”她说，手指缠上他的领带。

他安静了一会儿，才说：“我不约会。”

“那更好。”莉塔笑得愈发趾高气昂，“我对约会的兴趣也不大。我做爱。”

“跟男人还是女人？”他讽刺。

她但笑不语。眼睛里流露出了然的神色。

她的手指发力，拉得忒修斯朝前继续倾过来。他比她高太多，看起来像是弓下身子。看起来像是他要吻她。

“后天晚上跟我吃饭。八点，来接我。”她在忒修斯耳边低语。她用的香水是紫毒。树莓和夜来香的中调，妖娆的异域风情。

可能会有毒。

 

忒修斯没有把遇到莉塔的事跟纽特说。他可以晚归，不需要向妹妹报备，不需要借口。

他私心不想对纽特提起莉塔。他害怕隐情。同时他也不明白自己为什么会觉得有隐情。

他没再试图跟她做爱。周三和周四的夜晚相安无事。

周五他依约去接莉塔。莉塔穿着紧身上衣和皮裤，四寸的高跟鞋，头发梳得紧紧贴住头皮。他不由得想起金发碧眼，头顶微秃，三件套从来一丝不苟的莱斯特兰奇先生。

忒修斯不是傻子。莱斯特兰奇先生只有一任妻子，也是白人。莉塔是他亲自带着出席募捐晚宴的女儿。他没有儿子。他们家是老钱，有爵位。

他穿西装，仍正式得像要去上班。他开一台捷豹，下车去给莉塔开门。她道谢，身上的香水没有换。虽然她的模样更适合骑在哈雷摩托上。

他们吃饭，小酌。莉塔试图用指甲刮他的手背时，他反手把她的手钳在掌心。他的手劲很大，但莉塔的力气也不小。她抽回时，他看到这女孩露出的臂膀上母豹般的线条。

纽特就没有这样的线条。她细胳膊细腿，像一杆瘦弱的树苗一样。她的腰腹没什么力量，但几乎可以完全折起来。忒修斯很喜欢她的柔韧。这给他很多不用费力的玩法。

晚餐突然变得索然无味。他不想继续陪她玩这样的游戏，他招手叫侍者会钞。

他可以给她想要的，然后得到自己想要的。这就够了。玩游戏浪费时间。如果她想做爱，他就陪她无妨。

纽特。独自在家里的纽特。听到他说今晚不回来吃饭，没有多问的纽特。

他操谁，逻辑上与她无关。

 

在车上莉塔说了另一个地址。忒修斯送她上去，这间小公寓里空无一人。

“这是我在伦敦自己住的地方。”她介绍，“我已经得到纽蒙迦德的入学资格，不用呆在霍格沃茨。请进。”

至少比起莱斯特兰奇家，意味着诚意。他扯松了领带，把莉塔压在墙上吻了下去。她张开嘴，舌头像蛇一样又滑又湿。

忒修斯想直接剥光她，但她抬手拒绝了。她踩着高跟鞋走进卧室，他不得不跟上。整间屋子都有她的香水的味道。

他抬手打开灯，莉塔自己脱下了上衣。她的乳房又结实又翘。她紧到像是第二层皮肤的皮裤是一种情趣的设计，从大腿根部可以拉开，露出丁字裤，比基尼除毛过的三角区。忒修斯毫不怀疑她愿意穿着这条裤子被操。

“你可以过来了。”她分开双腿坐在床上，抬着下巴说。

她很美。但她让他索然无味。他脱衣服，领带，衬衫，皮带，长裤，皮鞋，袜子。他一条腿跨上来跪在她面前，伸手去推她的肩膀，又被拒绝。

“这开始变得不有趣了。你知道吗？”忒修斯说。

莉塔勾起嘴角。她的脚隔着内裤踩在他的阴茎上，脚尖用力，一点点转着圈。他没硬。

她涂着黑色指甲油的脚趾勾画他阴茎的形状，轮廓，大小。忒修斯看着她的眼睛，努力让自己集中精神。他不在乎她是不是满意。

他感到很厌烦。

“你和我听说的完全一样。”莉塔咯咯笑了起来。

忒修斯没说话。

“我们很像，对不对？没必要否认。我跟你是一样的人，骨子里。”她跪坐起来，手指从锁骨向下划他的胸肌。指甲留下一道红印。她挑逗地摁了摁他的乳头，忒修斯握住了她的手腕。

“够了。”说完这个字，他推开她，下床，开始穿衣服。现在还不到十一点。他离开这里以后，如果想做爱，还来得及去酒吧喝一圈钓一个。

而且他还可以回家。纽特永远在家里等他。

“我跟你一样，所以我们会被同样的人所吸引。”莉塔在他身后说。他停下了系领带的动作。

她贴过来，乳房贴在他的背上，手向上越过他的肩膀，往下滑。她的食指和中指间夹着一个很小的U盘，忒修斯低头看着，没有去接。她的手遇到他的，强行把那个U盘塞到他手里，包住他更大的手要他握住。

“你看完以后，如果还需要我，你知道怎么找到我。”莉塔在他耳后轻声说。

 

他在自己公寓的地下停车场里，在车上看了这个U盘。

里面就一段视频，大约五分钟。没有隐藏什么文件。也没有木马。

视频是放在桌子上的视角，从头到尾没有动过。判断不了是不是偷拍。背景像是中学宿舍，简陋的小床，镜头带到的角落还有别的同样的床。看不出白天夜晚。

一个女孩双手被拉开，用一双皮革手铐铐在木床两端。腿也大敞着，全身赤裸。她戴着眼罩，呻吟声被收录无遗。每一声喘息都听得很清楚，但她没叫过任何人的名字。

她有苍白、修长、瘦弱的身体。皮肤上布满雀斑，包括大腿内侧。

一个深色皮肤的女孩背对着镜头，身下戴着一个假阴茎在干她。深色皮肤的女孩很娴熟，摆动腰部的动作像一头母兽。她一边干这个苍白皮肤的女孩一边拧她的乳头，不时俯下身子吻她，咬她。被干的这个姑娘喘得像一只哭泣的猫。

视频进行到三分之二的时候她高潮了，身子挛缩和颤动的姿势很熟悉。然后深色皮肤的女孩摘下假阳具，骑到她的脸上，要她舔她。她没有被放开手，只能用舌头。她的腿还分开着，被操过的穴口汨汨流水。深色皮肤高潮后才跨下来，摘下她的眼罩。

从始至终在上面的那个姑娘没有露出正脸。她很明显知道镜头的角度，头发也完美地挡住她。最后她握着苍白皮肤的女孩的下巴，把她的脸扭过去对着偷拍者。她的绿色眼睛里盈满高潮的生理性泪花，看不出是不是清醒。

这张脸是纽特。

她身上的人忒修斯也能认出来。她刚刚特意让他看了裸体。

 

他走进自己的卧室之前都像一头暴怒的狮子。推门后他看到纽特，温顺地侧卧着，背对着他平时睡觉的一侧，像是等着他上床来从身后抱她。她的表情恬静，呼吸均匀，一点深红的发丝落在她的脸颊上，随气息轻颤。

忒修斯只想拨开那缕头发，然后打断她呼吸的频率。

他走过去，在床边坐下，手滑进被子里摸她。纽特睡得很沉，睫毛微颤，但暂时还没醒。他的手不费力分开她，探进内裤里，穴口干净，没有棉条。

他跨坐在纽特身上，拧开阅读灯时她醒了。忒修斯身上还有烟酒的味道，穿着西裤和衬衣，只有她自己散发干净的沐浴露香气。她迷迷糊糊地伸手想搂他，被控住了手腕。他在床头柜里找到了自己要的东西，两副手铐，真正的手铐。没有皮革衬环，也没有内垫，这是会把使用者磨出血来的金属制品。

“哥哥？”纽特还在茫然。她看起来没了解过忒修斯的另一面。他所有的玩具都摆放得好好的，她不会淘气地翻找他的秘密。

咔嚓两声，忒修斯把阿尔忒弥斯的手拉开，拷在床头架子的两端。她微微张开了唇，却依然没有反抗。

她是阿尔忒弥斯。阿尔忒弥斯甚至还张开了双腿，向上抬起胯，让自己对准他的那个部位。

她的睡衣和内裤都被脱掉了。她一丝不挂，忒修斯仍衣冠楚楚。她的眼睫向下，扫到他顶住她的那个部位。他硬得隔着裤子都能看出来。而且是不太正常的那种硬度。

她喘气，胸膛上下起伏，却一句话也没有说。

忒修斯拿出他的另一个玩具。他期待着把它用在她身上，很久了。有时候光是幻想，他就能硬。

她看到桨拍的时候眼眶放大了。鞭子很久没被使用，抽出来的时候尖端有点弯，忒修斯修长的手指把这个桨型的部分掰直。他解开了喉咙口的衬衫纽扣，又往下解开一颗。

他开口问，声音很沙哑：“告诉我，你有多能忍疼？”

阿尔忒弥斯的喉咙动了动，吞咽的声音被放得很大。

“非常。”她闭上眼睛说。

她在等待。等待的过程放大了第一下的疼。皮拍第一下抽在了她的左边乳房上。

然后是同样对称的右边乳房，然后又是左边。她娇小的双乳上布满了小小拍头的印子，没有一处重叠，排布很均匀。她的乳头被打时发出了一声闷哼，咬住了。乳头以肉眼可见的速度勃起胀大。接下来是乳房下沿，腰腹，大腿。先是大腿外侧，臀沿，然后是膝盖，大腿内侧。每一下都很对称，力道明明一模一样，但不同位置给她不同等级的疼。

“抬起来，屁股。”他沙哑地说。

她艰难地撑着自己抬起下身，像臀桥的姿势。皮拍落在她的臀肉上。

她没有转过来，没有打在她全身脂肪最厚实的位置，像是隔靴搔痒。她的小腿已经打颤了。

忒修斯的声音听起来像是一个鼓励：“你很好。”

但下一记抽打落在她的阴户上。“啊——”，她短促地尖叫一声，臀部落在床上。

这好像打开了什么开关，明明非常疼，但淫水飞溅出来。他放轻了手劲，皮拍落在她的阴唇上，阴蒂上，阴唇两侧，大腿内侧交界处的关节里。她尖叫着，没有翻滚，强势的疼痛裹挟着快感，快感像是高潮后继续被干的那种极限感，但一下又一下，仿佛强迫着她往巅峰攀爬。她哭出来，自己耳朵里听到下面的水声，水沾在拍子上，击打肉体发出更沉闷的声音。

她感觉要疯掉了。但是是好的那一种。

她很疼，真的很疼。但奇怪的是她觉得自己还是能忍。她雪白的身子从上到下都布满红痕，忒修斯用的力度很有技巧，不会马上就肿起来，但摩擦到时很刺痛。她的胸脯上有均匀的痕迹，粉色的乳头红得发亮，但被打那一处远不如被打大腿内侧。她不敢夹紧，听他的话，乖乖张得很开，毕竟她实在怕了被打阴蒂的感觉。其实最疼的是她的手，总是有一些下意识的挣扎和扭动的，手腕被刮到破皮，可能还流了血，金属继续摩擦伤口痛得几乎就不能忍受。

她已经哭到没力气时，忒修斯赤裸的身子终于压了下来。

“你月经什么时候结束的？说实话。”他说。

“昨天。”她不敢撒谎。她遵守规则。

她感到哥哥停下动作，睁开眼看他，他皱着眉头。她知道自己的经期不太正常，有时候很久不来，有时候一次又来得很多。特别是在她停药以后。那药物让她发自内心地害怕，她宁愿用大麻也不愿意再用它。

他可能是思考了一会儿，又可能只是在准备。她不知道。总之他没戴防护，直接进入了她。肉体贴在一起，她身上的伤痕更痛了。汗里的盐分渗进去，她全身都绷紧，尽可能地缩小，缩成一块干瘪的皮。

“别动。”忒修斯说。于是她不再动。

肉体的疼痛意外地助兴。她已经湿得很彻底，忒修斯进去以后感觉到里面烫得吓人。头一次他和她之间结合得没有缝隙，她流出的水被捣成黏白的液体，溅到她被打红的大腿根部。她听话地不动弹，连扭动和弓起背的冲动都能忍住，但里面收缩得很剧烈，让他干得毫无阻碍。她被撞得一晃一晃，手腕上的镣铐叮当作响，就连喉咙也红透了。

她很享受。被充满，被操，被使用，她抛开一切只需要听从指令就行，她相信哥哥会给她想要的。她能得到阴道高潮。忒修斯本人的阴茎和橡胶玩具不一样，他是有力度的，滚烫的，坚硬的。他在她里面变换着角度，压在身上的火热身躯给她安全感。她高潮的那一刻猛地痉挛起来。

他没放开她，也没换什么姿势，甚至有点快地结束了这一次。他是第一次射在里面。退出来以后，他伸长手给她解下手铐。带着体液的阴茎蹭在她小腹上，那里的红痕已经几乎肿了起来。她合不拢腿，精液流出来打湿臀下的床单。

他解开她的束缚，允许她把自己缩在他怀里，继续抽噎。他温柔地给她涂药，按摩她的手腕，擦洗她的下身。他的动作温柔得就像很爱很爱她，把她视为掌心的珍宝。她不能穿衣服，全身的皮肤开始红肿，赤裸着依偎在他胸膛前。高潮后的她开始昏昏欲睡。

纽特清楚地看到忒修斯胸膛上的指甲印。即使她从头至尾都没有被允许触碰他。

但她明白这不是自己有资格插手的事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————

下回预告：哥哥，你这样会把人家玩坏的

 

 


End file.
